Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Mazda |displacement = --- cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = N/A |power = 791 HP / -- rpm |pp = 710 PP |torque = -- HP / -- rpm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 1,000,000 Cr. }} The Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo is the 11th Vision Gran Turismo car. The car appears in Gran Turismo 6 via update on December 25, 2014 and later returned in Gran Turismo Sport. Description "A fusion of speed and elegance, aimed at an overall victory at the Le Mans." The Vision Gran Turismo project is the setting for the world's best automakers to develop concept cars for motorsports fanatics The Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo pushes the boundaries at the intersection of technology and design. This is not your traditional Mazda but a vision of the future with a healthy dose of respect for the past. It's the product of setting your sights on outright victory at the world's most demanding endurance race, the famed 24 Heures du Mans. For the design of the Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo, the Mazda team blended agility with elegance. Its dynamic silhouette is rawn with sensual form inspired by Mazda's Kodo design philosophy. Even the shape of the front grille is an interpretation of the Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo, reminiscent of the famed 787B that took overall victory at the 1991 24 Hours of Le Mans, is powerful yet graceful. The Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo barely tips the scale with lightweight, carbon fiber components, including a monocoque chassis clad in striking atmospheric-white paint. Pair this with advanced drive train technology that offers the epitome of power, efficiency and durability and the result is an exceptional power to weight ratio exceeding that most cars in its class. The Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo is Mazda's vision of the future born of their unrelenting challenge spirit. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mazda section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Team *IKUO MAEDA - Executive Officer, Design Chief, Mazda Motor Corporation *DEREK JENKINS - Design Director, Mazda North American Operations *KIM WOO - Designer, Mazda North American Operations *YASUSHI NAKAMUTA - General Manager, Advance Design Studio, Mazda Motor Corporation *ATSUHIRO TAKAHASHI - Manager, Advance Design Studio, Mazda Motor Corporation *YASUTAKE TSUCHIDA - Assistant Manager, Advance Design Studio *TAKAHIRO MATSUI - Senior Specialist, Advanced Design Studio, Mazda Motor Cororation Trivia *The car was displayed as the central feature for Goodwood Festival of Speed 2015 along with Mazda 787B Race Car '91. *While the interior of this car in GT6 is shown as a dark silhouette, a fully detailed interior for this car was later added in GT Sport. This is one of only six Vision Gran Turismo cars from GT6 to receive fully detailed interiors, the others being the Nissan CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo, the Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo and the three variants of the SRT Tomahawk. *In Gran Turismo 6, this car was unpaintable prior to Update 1.16. Also, in Update 1.20, minor cosmetic changes were made to the car, such as new decals, wheel rim color, carbon brake covers, and Dunlop tyres. Pictures Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo.jpg|The Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo as it appeared prior to Gran Turismo 6's Update 1.20. Note the barcode on the tyres. Video Note Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Mazda Concept Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:LMP Category:Rotary-engined cars Category:Concept Cars